


Drowning in Violet

by Hachi_ban



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Pesterlog, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_ban/pseuds/Hachi_ban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt like ten kinds of different shit warmed over. You are currently wrapped in what seems to be fifty different blankets on Eridan's piece of shit couch and yet you're still shivering! Your hair is spiked out crazily and you swear there are colors spinning brightly before your eyes like one of Gamzee's so called "miracles." And why pray tell are you like this? Because crabdad is a piece of shit lusus and Eridan's isn't much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Starving

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever posted! Be gentle ahaha

You felt like ten kinds of different shit warmed over. You are currently wrapped in what seems to be fifty different blankets on Eridan's piece of shit couch and yet you're still shivering! Your hair is spiked out crazily and you swear there are colors spinning brightly before your eyes like one of Gamzee's so called "miracles." And why pray tell are you like this? Because crabdad is a piece of shit lusus and Eridan's isn't much better.  
**  
Crabdad had been gone for nearly and week and it was starting to worry you. Wait worry wasn't the right word, no, pissed had a much truer ring to it. Now normally you would be fine without crabdad, but the stupid shit had a thing for not telling you when he was leaving, and when he did, he never left you with any food to survive while he was gone doing whatever he wanted. This alone infuriated you to no end, but what was worse was that this was the longest he'd been gone and you couldn't go another day without some kind of food. At the realization that your stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself, your husktop chimed a familiar tone and you leaned over to check and see who was bothering you while you wallowed in starvation.

calligulousAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGenicist [CG]

CA: hey kar  
CA: i need ta talk to ya for a minute  
CA: fefs been buggin me up to my gills and she wont stop until i ask you  
CG: WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
CA: you havent been talkin to anyone lately and fef said she and sol wwere gettin kinda wworied  
CG: WHY THE FUCK SHOULD THEY BE WORRIED?  
CG: DO NONE OF YOU SHIT STAINS THINK I AM CAPABLE OF TALKING CARE OF MYSELF?  
CG: I SEEM TO DO A DAMN FINE JOB OF RANGLING YOU ASSHOLES, SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF ONE MEESELY TROLL NAMED KARKAT VANTAS?  
CA: wwell you got that right kar  
CA: youre fuckin better at this shit than any of us  
CA: but wwe just had to ask  
CA: just to make sure ya knoww  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER.  
CG: I'M GOING TO JUST CRAWL OUT OF EXISTANCE, BACK INTO MY RECOOPERACOON FOREVER  
CG: AND JUST DIE IN IT'S WARM EMBRACE.  
CA: no need to be so fuckin ovver dramatic kar  
CG: WHO SAYS I'M BEING OVER DRAMATIC?  
CA: not me  
CG: OH YEAH RIGHT.  
CG: I'M THE ONE BEING OVER DRAMATIC SAYS MISTER FUCKING DRAMA PANTS.  
CG: AT LEAST I DON'T PARADE AROUND MAKING EVERY FUCKING THING ABOUT QUADRANTS.  
CG: I KEEP TO MY FUCKING SELF.  
CA: hey kar that wwas a loww bloww  
CA: wwhy the fuck havvent you been online anywway  
CG: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU GRUB FUCKERS THAT'S WHY.  
CA: yeah yeah  
CA: try again kar i aint buyin it  
CG: YOU REALLY WANNA FUCKING KNOW?  
CG: MY FUCKING LUSUS HAS VANISHED AND I'M STARVING TO DEATH.  
CG: HAPPY?  
CA: oh god kar  
CA: you are not fuckin serious are you  
CG: AS SERIOUS AS THE HOLE IN MY GUT.  
CA: shit kar you are a fuckin moron  
CA: you dont just fuckin let yourself die  
CA: youre comin right over here and havin a meal fit for royalty  
CG: NO.  
CG: FUCK NO.  
CG: AND FUCK YOU  
CG: I'M NOT LEAVING MY HIVE UNTIL CRABDAD COMES BACK.  
CG: AND EVEN THEN I'M NOT LEAVING SO SHOVE OFF.  
CA: i cant hear you ovver the sound of me gettin on my lusus and ridin over there right noww  
CA: be ready kar i wwont take no for an answer

caligulousAquarium [CA] has ceased trolling carcinoGenicist[CG]

CG: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the basic idea for the story, but I am so bad at stretching out my stories until they become boring, so I'm gonna get some help and beta the next chapters.


	2. Swallowing Salt Water

You were not pacing around your block, pacing was not a thing you did, no way. You had not just gotten offered to go to the most arrogant sea-troll's hive at...shit, 3 at night. The sun was going to come up before you even were close to his hive. Wait, he's a sea-troll, so doesn't that mean he lives underwater? Shit Eridan Fucking Ampora was going to drown you, that was his plan all along. 

You must have been tirading around your block for too damn long, as you were broken from your thoughts by an annoying as fuck whinny. You swore under your breath as you ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over them, feeling as though someone should have warned you on the cautions of these raised platforms. Arriving at the door you set yourself straight, tugging at your shirt and hair, because if you were going to see Eridan, you were damn well not going to look like a spastic, sleep deprived, starving troll because he was going to comment on it and never leave you alone. You pulled open the door to see the regal fuck messing with his own shirt and his ugly as fuck scarf. You wondered for a moment why he didn't have his ghastly cape on, but you didn't really feel the need to bring it up, lest you hear a long sob story about how his favorite cape couldn't billow in the sea breeze now that he had lost it.

"So..." You mumbled, staring at him, "What the fuck are you even planning?"

He stared at you for a moment before grinning, "Kar, do you really think I'd leave you to die?" His tone was mocking as he tutted over to you, resting his hands on your shoulders. "Don't worry, you're in good hands!"

You grimaced as you turned away, shrugging off his hands. "I didn't ask for your fucking help, but I know I wont get you to leave without me coming so let's just get this bullshit over with so I can wait for my piss poor lusus to come back."

Without missing a beat, he grabbed you by the waist; you letting out an embarrassing yelp that you would deny in a court of law any day; and straddled you on his lusus' back. "I knew I could reason with you Kar. Now just hold on tight." You barely even got a good grip on his waist before he pulled the reigns and had his lusus flying off. You were definitely screaming now, not used to ever being so high off the ground. You only gripped Eridan tighter as you all zoomed through the sky. 

"I didn't know you felt that way for me Kar~" He mused as you dug your claws into his torso through his shirt. Your face was pressed against his back as you held onto every urge not to vomit on him. It probably wouldn't be the best impression and it would probably end up with him throwing you off.

When the salt air hit your nose, you glanced past the fabric of Eridan's shirt to see the expansive ocean, with a small island just off the coast. There was an abandoned ship on it, looking wrecked as fuck. "We're almost there Kar." Eridan spoke up, breaking the silence of the trip.

"Wait that's your fucking hi-" You were cut off by a strong burst of wind, you flailed your arms as you felt yourself slipping off Eridan's lusus, only to dig your claws into it's neck. The shock caused it to jerk, bucking you off as you felt your whole world spinning. Somewhere in the back of your mind you could hear Eridan calling out your name, but it was hard to hear anything over the wind rushing past your ears as you fell head first towards the dark, unwelcoming water. You were flailing your limbs, screeching, but that wouldn't slow your descent, in fact, you felt like it only made you fall faster. 

Once you hit the water, all your senses dulled as your body felt the numbing pain shoot through it. As you started to submerg, you tried to stay afloat, but not living near any water and staying inside of your hive your entire life did not help in your lack of skills crabdad never taught you. Another point goes to crabdad at being the worst lusus known to troll, well maybe except Gamzee's. Oh god, you hoped he wasn't out here. 

Lost in your own thought, you were already sinking past your shoulders as the water sloshed up into your mouth. You sputtered coughing harshly as you tried to right yourself above the surface, but it was becoming a losing battle and it looked like Eridan was just going to watch you drown from the sky as his lusus bucked and jerked in the air above you. 

It was getting harder to keep your head above water and soon you were being dragged under by harsh waves. You were choking on the water every time you came up, never being able to fully breath. When another strong wave pulled you under, you became turned around and started flailing even worse. Your lungs burned as you saw bubbles of air pass by your face. You were sinking faster now that you were submerged and your vision was growing darker, though that may be due to the fact you are sinking under the fucking water away from the god damn moons and away from the life giving air you never thought you needed so bad as you did right now. 

As your head became fuzzier and fuzzier, you closed your eyes and tried to reopen them to focus and bring yourself out of the water. Only, you couldn't open your eyes again. Instead you lost consciousness. Before you were fully gone, it felt as though something warm pressed against your back.


	3. Back From the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for Eridan's POV! I maaayyy or may not do POV swapping in later chapters. Let me know if I should keep it as 'Kar' or have it all be 'Karkat'

That damn land-dweller! What the fuck did he think he was doing. One moment the two of you were riding safely to his shiphive and the next, Kar was flailing through the air before unceremoniously crashing into the unforgiving sea. You tugged the reigns on seahorsedad harshly, "What the fuck were you doin'? You don't just fuckin' buck off a land-dweller!" You were rewarded with an angry whinny as he turned his head away and huffed. You weren't going to get through to him and Kar was sinkin' fast. "Whatever, just take us down there before he drowns." 

He gave another fierce whinny, and you could see the small flecks of blood running down his neck. It seems Kar's claws gave him a little damage, but he shouldn't be complaining! He's a lusus for god's sake! He should be helping you. You looked down and notice Kar's head wasn't above the water anymore. He wouldn't make it if you sat around up here fighting with seahorsedad. With a heavy sigh, you fling yourself off of his back and dive down into the water. Kar wasn't that deep under yet which was lucky for you. You extended your hands to let the thin membrane of skin grow between them as you slid through the water behind him righting him, you had no idea how he had ended up upside down, but the sea wasn't a forgiving mistress once she had you in her grasp.

Once you pulled him up, you looked for your lusus, but the foolish thing was gone. With a frustrated grunt, you pulled Karkat onto your back and swam the short distance to your shiphive. You were used to pulling heavier things and the sea was rather mild, so with ease you were able to pull him onto the shore with you. 

As he lay on his back, you noticed his chest was still. Swearing quietly, you pulled yourself over him and pressed your ear to his chest. You could hear the faintest beat, but it didn't sound good at all. You grimaced, here you had planned to bring Kar over to feed him something so he didn't starve to death, but you may have just cut his life even shorter with your stupid plan. You gave him another once over and steadied yourself next to him. You remembered that Fef had taught you a way to help a land-dweller if they ever ended up getting caught in the sea for too long. You didn't want to learn it obviously, you were still pessimistic about all land-dwellers and wanted them to die, but right now you are really thankful you did.

Your pressed your hands against his chest and started pressing down, counting quietly as you did so. When you finished, you tilted his head back and gave him a deep breath. You felt him gasp harshly as he sputtered for air. You had to stop yourself from smiling as you rolled him onto his side and slapped his back as he choked out the water he'd swallowed. "Shoosh Kar, it's okay, I got ya." You mumbled reassurances to him as he fought to regain his breathing, you were worried you'd need to help him breathe again, when you noticed him finally gaining control.

He gasped, still coughing, but it was less harsh now at least. "What...what the fuck..." You rubbed his back soothingly.

"Just shut up for a bit Kar, I know it doesn't feel like sunshine and rainbows right now, talkin's only gonna hurt." You smiled gently as he groaned. It was good to see the sea didn't take his "fabulous" personality. 

When it finally seemed like he wasn't going to cough up a lung, you picked him up in your arms. He gave a small whine, but you simply gave a small chuckle and shooshed him before pulling him back in your shiphive. You pulled him into your ablution block, "Now to get you in the tub and change you into somethin' warm." You started running the water, making sure it was hot, hotter than your liking, but this was for Kar who was probably a lowblood or somethin' though he still wouldn't tell any of you even when you invite him into your hive.

You dropped him off in the tub and made sure he would be able to take care of himself before going to find him some spare clothes to wear while you washed and dried his. You just hoped he'd be okay, being platonically pale for a troll was tough.


	4. Wet Willy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this chapter has literally been sitting on my laptop for three months.  
> I got overly frustrated while writing it, screaming "nooooo why am i writing eridan so pale?!"  
> but as i reread it last night i realised it sounded fine, and i was a butt for thinking it was bad.  
> Sorry it's so short, i will try and get back on track with this because i really do like this story, and every time i get kudos on it i silently scream because i've left you all hanging!  
> Without further adieu~

How ever the fuck was it even possible to be shivering in boiling water was lost to you. As thankful as you were to actually be back among the living, you couldn't help but feel off. The whole situation was surreal enough, but with Eridan actin as pale as he was, you were starting to get worried. One wrong move and you would have to deal with a pissed off Gamzee, which you would rather never see again. The thought of it sent shivers down your spine, which was when Eridan oh so thoughtfully decided to come back into the block. You huddled yourself closer to hide from his examining eyes. _He's just trying to make sure you don't keel over in his hive_. You told yourself, _That's all he's doing, he's not going to pail you here and now_. You really hoped you were right.

Eridan moved closer to you, pulling out a washcloth and dipping it in the water. You growled at his closeness. Why the fuck did he have to get to close and personal, you could take care of yourself. Well you thought you could, but obviously you are just as useless as a wriggler, but even worse since you obviously have the body to take care of everything.

You were so consumed in your own self-pitying hatred that you didn't even notice when Eridan had started patting down your face _Oh hell no he is not going to fucking shoosh me_. You swatted at his hand, "Get your grubby mitts off of me!" Despite your whacking on his hand though, he just continued to prod your face. His brows were knit tightly as he stared almost through you. It was seriously giving you goosebumps, to which led you to give another shiver.

He frowned at that. "Damn it." He mumbled to himself, taking the washcloth he had set aside and wiping your face gently with it, along with any grievances you had with his pale solicitations. The fucking cloth was the best sensation you've ever felt. You let out the softest of purrs from the pleasure, instantly jerking your head away as heat rose to your face.

"That was fuckin' adorable Kar. Come on, do it again." He grabbed you face, grinning, _oh god what an asshole_ , and started wiping down your cheeks again.

"Fuck off- God! Stop!" You tried to pull your head away, but he just tightened his grip, squishing your cheeks in the process.

"Your mouth says 'no' but your body says 'fuck yes' Kar." He grinned, "I'm just tryin' to warm you up ya pansy." He continued to clean your face until he finally let go, patting you on the head.

"Stop acting so pale you douche. You know I fucking have Gamzee, so stop it already."

"I don't have to be fuckin' pale for you to make sure you're okay Kar. You know we're friends an' all, I don't want you fuckin' dyin' and shit just cause I brought you out here." He shrugged.

"So it's just guilt?" You growled. "I'm going back to my fucking hive." You pushed him away, grabbing the sides of the ablution trap, "Get out or turn around."

"Kar, I really don't think that's a good id-"

"Shut up and look away!" You snapped back. When he finally turned away with a sigh, you began to pull yourself up, only to immediately regret it. It felt like someone took a jackhammer to your fucking skull. You sloshed back into the trap, pressing a hand to your head. Through your muddled thoughts, you wondered if this was how Sollux feels all the time with his migraines.

Eridan pressed a hand against the back of your neck. "Oh shit," he cursed. You were starting to realize how much deep shit you were in, but it was hard to think with a painful throbbing trying to burst out of your skull. Eridan seemed to get the message as he pulled you out of the trap and into a huge towel. You let out a yelp in surprise, but you couldn't fight him.


End file.
